


【盜墓瓶邪/架空惡搞】《何方妖孽？！》終篇

by bonepig



Category: DAOMU
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 20:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13348689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonepig/pseuds/bonepig





	【盜墓瓶邪/架空惡搞】《何方妖孽？！》終篇

01.

天空漆黑一片，標準的一個沒有星星也沒有月亮的夜晚，但有一朵朵灰紅色雲團在東北方地平線上無聲聚集，予人山雨欲來的壓抑感受。  
兩相對照，地面這條街道實在是明亮也熱鬧得多。酒館夜店毗連，五光十色的霓虹店招或俗麗或別具創意，極力爭搶往來行人的關注。這一家PUB播放著輕鬆的爵士樂，那一家BAR飄出憤世的重金屬，店主人試圖營造的氛圍不言自明。穿著入時的年輕男女相偕而行，話聲笑聲調情聲、菸味酒味香水味……不夜的街，名符其實。

深夜十一點過半，身著細肩帶短裙、腳蹬高跟涼鞋的漂亮女孩挽著身穿休閒西裝的中年雅痞男，踏出某間標榜正統英式風格的PUB，朝街口走來。估計是喝得太醉了，女孩不僅臉頰泛紅，眼神迷濛，身子更軟得像是沒骨頭似的，連路都沒辦法好好走，整個人基本是「掛」在男人身上。  
「我頭好暈，暈得好難受……不如我們找個地方休息一會兒吧？」  
不過，要說難受，話裡的暗示與期待意味更是明顯。  
聞言，雅痞男收回於周邊建築樓頂逡巡的目光，溫柔地注視女孩，並以空著的手替她攏了一下耳邊散亂的髮絲，嘴角勾起淡淡的笑。  
卻在女孩甜笑著把臉埋入他胸口的瞬間，男人柔情滿滿的眼神一變，銳利冷凝的光芒一閃而過。

 

02.

最近，雪豹精吳邪很鬱悶。

「一號法陣，完工……二號法陣，完工……」  
甩著長長的尾巴，行過一幢又一幢兩層到五層不等的矮樓房。攀上排水管，翻上屋頂，躍過防火巷，手長腳長的他看著體重不輕，行動卻是靈敏迅捷。沒什麼，行走江湖的基本功罷了。除非他願意，否則這條夜店街上，沒有任何人能夠察覺他的行蹤。  
當然，「那個人」除外。  
攀上街口舊旅館的天台，回身俯視整條街。確定方才沿途佈下的一系列小法陣都安安靜靜的，沒有一絲被妖氣怨氣鬼氣觸動的跡象，他吁出一口氣，一屁股在天台邊的女兒牆上坐定。手指輕彈，尾尖一擦牆頂，點起一根菸。  
什麼？回去向「老闆」報到覆命？急啥啊？活兒都幹完了，讓他這個打工仔偷個閒抽根菸也不行？  
嗄？逃避？這是完全沒有根據的指控，你哪隻眼睛看到他身上的哪根毛在逃避了？  
……好吧，其實真是逃避。

猶記得不久之前，吳邪才在心裡想著：待在悶瓶子天師張起靈身旁，偶爾在那傢伙需要時出來亮個相，幫著打打下手，不再像一開始那樣難接受了。  
現在他卻巴不得收回──或者至少更正這句話：待在那悶油瓶子身邊，真他娘不是普通的憋悶難受！  
若問雪豹精的心態緣何產生如此大的落差，還得說回去那一個他自作死干擾張天師睡美容覺不成反被捏舌頭拽尾巴掐腰揉屁屁的夜。  
那一夜，大概念在他認錯態度夠積極，張天師最終沒用「刀」把他戮個透心涼，而是繃著臉捏著拳頭下床出了房間。他自然沒膽子繼續作妖犯病，一見人家進了浴室，立馬也叼著尾巴一溜煙地奔回自己暫住的房間。  
以為事情這就算是揭過，哪想第二天起，天師大人就變了。  
首先，吳邪發現，張起靈把「看他」當成了殺時間的一種方式，眼神也變得跟之前不同了。  
無庸置疑，「天師界金城武」的眼睛非常漂亮，瞳孔尤其黑得沒有一點兒雜色，深邃如海。可惜，此人極少表露情緒，貌似也沒啥愛好慾求，所以那眼神啊，說好聽是沉靜淡泊，說白了就是……不太像個大活人。  
現在不一樣了。每每察覺自己被注視，進而與張起靈四目相對，吳邪都能從他眼底捕捉到隱隱翻騰的波瀾，就如深藏在平靜海面下的暗潮，內斂卻凶狠，冰冷也灼熱，悄然積蓄著翻天覆地的力量。如果對視得更久一些，甚至會感到心跳加快、臉頰發熱、體溫升高，心神彷彿受到吸引震懾。  
頭幾次，吳邪以為自個兒身後躲了什麼可怕的惡鬼妖怪，總是傻傻地叼住尾巴回頭去尋。後來，他開始懷疑張天師暗中修練了役使妖靈的禁術秘法，這是在他身上做練習呢！  
靠！本來還納悶為啥這悶瓶子近來洗澡的時間明顯拖長，該不會他連洗澡的時候也要偷偷練功？  
如此一想，怦怦怦跳得飛快的小心臟更是要從喉嚨裡蹦出來。

說完了眼神問題，再來說瓶塞子開啟之謎。  
有一晚，吳邪照例趴在窗邊抽菸，抽完了一轉身，不留神尾巴掃倒窗邊櫃子上擺放的幾落道術書籍。趕緊彎下腰去撿，可沒撿兩本就發覺不對了，屁股又被一道若有實質的視線從後方盯上。下意識地咬住尾巴，扭過頭去，娘呀！老張的「眼功」真是越見精進了，不但一秒逼得他手心冒汗，整條脊椎居然還有些莫名的麻麻癢癢。  
張起靈定定地看著他，眼皮好像都不用眨似的。接著長腿一跨，三兩步來到他面前，站定，不知怎地，臉上忽然顯出幾分忐忑和遲疑，然後在扮演唯一觀眾的他堅定地於內心告訴自己吳邪啊你別怕這一切都是幻覺的同時，主動張口，對他提了一個過去從沒探問過的問題：為什麼咬尾巴？  
吳邪先是愣住，後是思考──叼尾巴就是一個下意識的動作，真沒有哪隻雪豹琢磨過背後的緣由，再組織了一會兒語言，好不容易才給出一個自覺完整的解釋。而到張天師蹙著眉毛聽完，張了張嘴，欲言又止地收回目光，轉而關注起冷落了許久的「舊愛」天花板，雪豹精才猛然意識到，靠！這悶油瓶子是在和他搭話聊天來著吧？當場嚇到尾巴毛爆炸。

人設要塌，誰來救駕？  
先別忙，更驚悚的一錘還在後頭咧。  
歸根究柢，張天師的第三個改變，才是雪豹精心情鬱悶不爽的最根本原因。

近一個月，市裡接連有人被降術攝去一魂一魄，變得或瘋癲，或呆傻。乍看之下，受害者們除了都是皮相不錯的男人，再無其他共通點。針對他們的行蹤抽絲剝繭，細心追查，才發現這幾人都曾在出事前的一個星期內去過夜店街。  
夜店街，簡單三個字，代指的是一條約莫三百米長的街道、幾十號的酒館夜店、數以千計的男男女女。見了美女就不知手往哪擺眼往哪看的雪豹精、三棍子打不出來一個屁的悶瓶子天師，要如何殺進街裡，揪出奪人魂魄的幕後黑手？萬一一個弄不好，黑手沒抓著，反倒把貞操都送掉，豈不是賠大發了？  
對此，吳邪愁得咬了一嘴白毛灰毛黑毛，張起靈卻只是淡定地從背包裡掏出一樣輕薄柔軟得彷彿不存在的東西……

「唔？」  
手中的菸不知不覺已燒到指頭，明明沒吸兩口啊！  
雪豹精摁滅了菸，甩甩手，望著閃亮的街景深吸一口氣，自知到了面對現實的時候。眼簾一斂，身子同時往下一撲、一翻，正好跳進正下方房間開啟的窗。  
抬眸，房內的擺設與狀況盡收眼底。  
恰如其名，所謂的大床房，除了一張滾上兩個人綽綽有餘的大床，其他佈置都乏善可陳。長髮散亂的年輕女孩仰躺在大床靠門的一側，合身細肩帶短裙將她惹眼的身材曲線展露無遺，半露的胸與纖細的鎖骨尤其誘人。但再往上看，嘴唇紫白，印堂嚴重發黑，額頭印著鮮紅血點，搭配一雙直勾勾瞪視天花板的凸眼，誘人頓時變作了悚人。  
梳著大背頭、戴著金絲眼鏡的中年男人跪立床畔，襯衫衣領半敞，袖子挽到了肘彎上。俯身觀察了一會兒女孩的眼睛，他飛速點了她全身的幾處穴道，往床頭和牆壁各貼上幾張符，接著從褲袋中掏出一只小錦囊，取出錦囊裡的一塊死玉，塞進女孩口中。  
死玉入口，女孩像觸電般彈起來，全身一陣抽搐。明明嘴巴沒發出聲，但房裡的一人一妖都清楚地聽到一聲淒厲的尖叫。  
吳邪守在窗前，警戒地望著這一切。直到女孩重重地倒回床上，闔上眼皮，才敢稍微鬆下繃緊的神經，收起爪子，繼而把視焦轉移到男人身上。  
「怨孽上身。」感知到雪豹精的視線，男人手上收拾善後的動作不停，同時簡要地解釋道：「事情沒結束，這只是個魁儡，施降者另有其人。」  
騷氣的大背頭很陌生、逼格MAX的金絲眼鏡很陌生，可這副低沉淡定的嗓音，吳邪就是咬禿了尾巴都不敢說不熟悉。  
輕輕頷首示意明白了，他抬起雙手使勁兒揉了幾下自己的面頰，又順勢把整張臉埋進掌心。  
視野陷入黑暗，無奈眼前依然浮動著……某人襯衫衣領上的口紅印。  
其實吳邪想不太明白，多才多藝的張天師不過是繼動物飼養之後又多點滿了一項影帝技能，實踐了從悶油瓶到情聖瓶的飛躍，到底哪裡礙著他了？為什麼會這樣的不爽呢？而且不是普通的不爽，胸口噎著那股酸氣兒啊，他都要懷疑自己是不是夜夜夢遊溜去鄰居家偷醋喝了。  
正鬱悶著，身體忽然條件反射地往邊上閃了閃。  
放下手，率先映入眼簾的是一隻頓在半空中的手，再來是一張微顯錯愕的臉。  
看著那隻除了硃砂味還沾染了一絲甜膩香水味的手，雪豹精撇撇嘴，忽然覺得心中的憋悶煩躁不發洩不行了，忍不住快而輕地嘀咕一句：「早知道當初在動物園就少吃……」

即便有哪位未卜先知的高人提前警告吳邪，別講這句話，否則下場要糟，他也不會相信──我不過是嫌棄自己，這也有事？  
「……少吃點──嗷！」  
對，很有事。  
尾音剛落，面前倏地一花，本來頓住不動的手已經纂緊了他的手腕，速度快得可怕。  
至於比速度更可怕的，是力氣。張起靈根本是下了死力氣來抓他。

「你還不明白？」渾黑的眼眸突然燃起火花。

吳邪齜牙，邊徒勞甩手邊腹誹：我他娘的該明白什麼呀我？明白張哥你好強好帥好瀟灑，演技棒棒噠？  
為什麼只是腹誹？沒辦法，此刻張天師渾身瀰漫的冰冷殺氣竟然能比他用上的力氣還要可怕！  
各路妖怪爺爺鬼仙奶奶都來評評理，有這樣把聽話能幹的跑腿夥計當敵人一樣嚴酷對待的慣老闆？不知情的估計要以為我也沾了什麼降術冤孽呢！

「我暗示過你了。」

暗個屁的示！從我進了這房間，你也就只說了那女孩是個被控制的魁儡，下降術奪男人魂魄的正主兒仍躲在幕後，整件事還有得折騰……  
咦？等等！暗示？所以那些話是暗示？  
該不會……  
不、不至於那麼悲催吧我……  
可是，我好像一向走的就是倒楣催路線……  
剛剛纏住張起靈胳臂的粗長尾巴一抖，濃密蓬鬆的軟毛從根部直炸到尾尖。  
「難道我身上真出了問題？」

大哉問是也！一秒，漫溢的殺氣陡然消失，室內陷入異樣的安靜沉默。  
然後，張起靈笑了。沒有任何掩飾和忍耐，笑得像是無奈，也像自嘲，又像是真被什麼事情給逗樂，古怪得很。直把吳邪笑得毛骨悚然，開始思考倘使被鬼上身的是張天師自己立即「斷尾求生」的成功概率究竟能不能大於零，才見他歛下笑容，正色回道：「對，問題很大。」  
單手摘下眼鏡，再往耳後一捏、一撕，卸掉臉上黏貼的人皮面具。大掌繼而摁住吳邪的後脖子，把他拉向自己，張起靈用幾乎含著他嘴唇的方式道出五個字。  
「我要收了你。」

 

03.

既然是開在夜店街口且已頗有年代的旅館，每一間房裡，每一張床上，肯定不知發生過多少熱辣香豔也荒誕的情事。  
但再如何熱辣香豔荒誕，怕都不能與今夜的306號房一比。

雙人大床靠窗的一側，雪豹精吳邪像沒了骨頭似的癱軟著，一條細細軟軟的紅繩子繞過雙手手腕，打了個看著不是太緊的結，紅繩的另一頭套在床頭柱上──縱觀他全身，就剩下這麼一樣「身外之物」，其他諸如外套T恤牛仔褲襪子鞋子小內褲等等都已無影無蹤。  
啊，還有一樣不屬於他的東西：張起靈深插進他股間後穴裡的右手兩指。  
併攏的兩根手指已經耐心地來回開拓了好一會兒，本來緊縮的甬道因此軟化、放鬆，逐漸接納了陌生的侵入者。此時，手指的每一次推入、按壓，都能順利地將兩個指節埋入。而每一次往外抽，總能帶出一股一股滑膩的液體，以及一股子……草莓果醬味？  
感謝貼心的旅館老闆，房內的備品還真齊全，連潤滑液都有多種口味。  
敏感的穴口和腸壁承受著手指的摩蹭按壓，捱過最初的緊張與微疼，泛起了酸脹酥麻感，說難受不至於，說舒服卻也還差了點。再後，伴隨甬道裡的某一個點被觸及，電流般的快感一下竄出，並且迅速放大。  
吳邪皺起眉毛，眼角微紅，一直憋在嘴裡的哼哼聲終於控制不住地流洩出來，「啊……唔……那裡……那裡……嗯啊……」被紅繩綑綁的手顫抖地探向下身，握住充血翹起的性器，上下搓動起來。  
這番反應顯然刺激了手指的主人，當下也拋開堅持了十來分鐘的好耐性，一下俯身，張嘴含住雪豹精的左乳頭，用力吸吮，並以左手捏住右乳頭搓弄。與此同時，右手第三根手指也插入他濕滑的後穴，將穴口撐得更開。  
「啊啊──」  
好幾處敏感點一起淪陷，即使被手上纏繞的紅繩限制了部分力量，吳邪還是像離水的魚兒一般彈起來，身子一陣胡亂扭動，只覺得全身的毛孔都因此炸開，再顧不得壓抑呻吟喊叫的音量。陰莖頂端不斷流出透明體液，隨著自慰的動作沾滿柱身。粗長的尾巴先是繃直，旋即瘋狂地甩動，揮過床單，拍打地毯，帶起不少陳年灰塵。  
卻在這當口，甬道裡恣意肆虐的三根手指全部退出，挺立發硬的乳尖也不再被逗弄。  
快感的來與去都太突然、太霸道，吳邪重重地癱倒回床墊裡，手握只差一些就要射出來的性器，半張著嘴，雙眼蒙上薄薄一層水光，看著重新挺起上身的男人，神情迷茫恍惚。  
張起靈居高臨下地注視吳邪。哪怕在這種時刻，天師大人的表情也沒有多大的改變，獨獨一雙黑眸宛如著了火，視線凶狠灼人。  
「吳邪，看我。」  
不同於四點全露不打碼的雪豹精，張天師的衣著此時仍完整，只是褲襠撐起了一個存在感強烈的帳篷。確定那雙自相識以來首度染上慾望且還帶有錯愕不滿等情緒的褐色眼睛看的確實是他，不是其他任何地方任何人任何東西，他開始解鈕釦，脫襯衫，露出肌肉線條分明的上半身，以及一幅爬滿他的左胸左肩左臂卻極少有人與非人得以見識的踏火麒麟紋身。再解開褲頭，拉下拉鍊與內褲。  
當擺脫了束縛的肉棒彈出，他注意到，吳邪盤桓在麒麟紋身上的視焦快速下滑，並輕輕地倒抽一口氣。  
有些驚疑不信的意味，但不像是厭惡反感的樣子。  
張起靈再次拿起方才扔開的潤滑液，擠在掌心裡，抹上自己的陰莖──光是感知到吳邪的視線，尺寸逼人的傢伙就可以再膨脹幾分。燈光下，勃起的肉刃是深紫紅色，頭部渾圓膨大，柱身佈滿筋絡。明明被草莓口味的潤滑液抹了個遍，散發出來的竟只有侵略性爆表的男性荷爾蒙味道。  
近似自瀆的潤滑動作，張起靈做得有些慢，明擺著要讓吳邪看清楚，自己對於他是多麼的渴望，又將如何地徹底佔有他。  
吳邪的確一直看著，握著自身性器的手不自覺地又開始上下擼動，頻率越來越快。帶鼻音的哼哼聲飄在不算大的空間裡。  
麒麟腳下的黑色火焰逐漸燒過張起靈的左半身。  
忍耐終於到了盡頭，張起靈放開被抹得濕答答的性器，再次俯身，用雙手把吳邪的兩條大腿更往外扳，讓後者的下半身彎折起來，臀部自然推高。粗硬火燙的肉棒立即抵上兩股之間最柔軟濕潤的那處，摩蹭幾回，輕戳幾下，讓彼此都發出舒服的低吟，然後破開穴口的皺褶，一點一點地往內頂。

「嗚！」伴著痛呼，吳邪把整張臉皺成一團，全身的肌肉都緊繃起來。  
如果把之前的狀態形容為中了某種強大的迷魂法術，現在，他已因為疼痛而清醒。  
倒不是前戲玩得太久壞了事，要怪得怪張天師的兄弟君太有份量，即便方才雪豹精的後穴有能耐吞下他的四根甚且五根手指，一旦正主兒上陣，依然難免受苦。  
不過，比身體的鈍痛感更鮮明的，是心理的衝擊感──作為男妖，居然正被一個男天師摁在身下操的實感！  
下意識想要讓騎在身上的傢伙緩一緩，於是用力睜開溢出淚水的眼，勉強抬頭。沒想到只一動，又領受了一番視覺衝擊。  
估計是妖精天生體質好，柔韌度過人，腰臀讓張起靈這麼一折，吳邪只消稍稍抬臉，就能瞧見兩人肢體交合處的淫靡景象：自己的股溝濕糊一片，後穴被撐開到難以想像的程度，所幸沒有崩裂出血的跡象。男人剛剛把龜頭送入，猙獰粗壯的性器仍有大半截露在外邊。隨著他往外輕抽，膨圓的肉稜摩擦過腸壁，激得敏感的甬道乃至穴口一陣收縮。忽然一挺腰，柱身頓時又往內埋進一小截……  
羞恥感強烈到無以復加，偏偏生理快感逐漸又冒出頭，甚至還有一種難以形容的興奮。吳邪一時竟不知該怎麼發洩這些陌生的感受，又覺得不做點什麼絕對要被逼瘋，當下不假思索地甩起長尾巴，勾住張起靈的胳臂，使勁兒纏緊。  
張起靈已被慾望燒紅了眼睛，最後的理智都用在壓抑立馬把身下人操翻的衝動上了。忽然被雪豹的粗長尾巴纏住手，以為吳邪想掙扎抵抗，想也不想地抓開來，送到自個兒嘴邊，咬住。  
如有電流竄過、煙花炸裂，吳邪失控地尖叫，身子抽搐幾下，就這樣射了。  
包裹陰莖的軟嫩腸壁猛一陣縮緊，猶如被眾多小口一齊嘬住吸吮。張起靈低吼一聲，一邊滿意地欣賞吳邪高潮失神的模樣，一邊更咬緊嘴裡的雪豹尾巴，腰臀猛力一送，破開滑膩軟肉，將硬挺的肉棒盡根推送至底。粗喘兩口氣，捱過強橫到蝕骨的快感，隨即一揮手解開套住吳邪雙手的紅繩，聽憑本能來回地擺動起腰臀，激烈地抽插起來。  
紅繩離身，早前被限制的力量登時回歸。強大的渴望湧上，吳邪顧不得自己正被扒著大腿幹得一聳一聳，淚水口水汗水齊飛，果斷地做出此刻他最想做的一件事──猛一挺身，一把扯出被張起靈叼在嘴裡的尾尖，以自個兒的嘴唇與舌頭取而代之。

再下來呢？  
再下來，張起靈一面與吳邪唇舌交纏，一面掐著他的腰一通狠插。每一次都是盡根没入再拔出，每一次都能頂在早先探索出來的敏感點上，爽得雪豹精差一點要忘記自己是誰，濕糊糊的尾巴險些將床腿絞斷。之後緩了緩，張起靈又用邊走邊插的方式慢慢地把吳邪抱到房門附近的穿衣鏡前，完全無視門上還貼的有符咒，門前用銅錢佈的有法陣呢，舔著雪豹毛茸茸黑色耳朵上的白色大圓點，抬起他的一條腿，捏弄他紅腫的乳頭，對著鏡子繼續幹。  
再下來，兩人以獸交的姿態跪在地毯上，一方狂抽猛送，一方扭腰迎合。水聲和肢體拍擊聲以極高的頻率持續，吳邪每每被頂撞得不受控制地晃向前，又讓張起靈用力拉回來，再次將肉刃捅到最深。真的太深了，身子彷彿被剖開，有什麼深藏於體內的隱密之物被觸及。可是雪豹精無法思考，初嘗情事滋味的他早已被快感徹底淹沒，除了用淫魅的表情不斷地喊出平時根本連聽下去都沒臉皮的呻吟，除了敞開身體去追逐更多、更多……  
最後最後，雪豹精在又一次射出大量精液也被射入滿滿一腸子濃精的同時，聽到張天師咬著他的耳朵，說了一句話。

 

04.

經過一場酣暢淋漓的性愛，那一夜，吳邪的睡眠質量是少有的好。  
因此隔日，他很早就清醒過來。不動，不出聲，不睜眼，單以妖力提高自身感官的敏銳度，去探索身周的景況。  
身下不再是旅館的彈簧床，是張起靈的臥房裡那張偏硬的單人鐵床。  
窗戶肯定是開著的，所以樓下街道的自行車鈴聲相當清晰。空氣很平靜，沒什麼風。室溫正好，不冷不熱，大概是上午七點鐘左右。  
……雖說沒風，還是聞到了各種各樣早餐的味道。  
他面前也躺著一個人，彼此離得很近，對方的一條胳臂就搭在他的腰上，帶厚繭的指腹有一下沒一下地輕撓後腰。和緩的呼吸像羽毛一樣拂過他的臉頰。  
哦，這個人也是清醒的，而且正看著他。  
結束了對於外界的初步感知，回過頭來感覺一下自己的身體，他很快就注意到兩個十分明顯的異樣，一是妖氣運轉的通暢感更勝以往，另一是……  
雪豹精無聲地挑開眼簾。  
張起靈以一條胳臂支著上身，半臥於單人床外側，微亂黑髮之下，劍眉微蹙，深邃黑眸半歛，不知正思考著什麼。  
敢問，這幅美男沉思圖有哪裡不對？  
沒哪裡不對──但要先請張天師把他咬在嘴裡的雪豹尾巴給吐出來。  
顯然張天師不願意，繼續咬著被公認為「哈哈哈你吃不到的十大傳說級美食之首」的雪豹尾巴，繼續沉思，直到他終於察覺尾巴主人的目光。  
抬眸，深若墨點的黑撞進清透如鏡的黃褐。  
沉默對視。儘管一絲不掛、同床共枕，這一刻，他們之間沒有兇蠻強橫的慾望，只是專注地望進對方的眼瞳。

時間彷若忽然倒流，吳邪瞧見好多好多片段像流水似的打眼前掠過，都是他與張起靈相遇相識以來的種種。從動物園裡的每日一擼，仇家上門時的暗中相助，到同住之後他經常發起但成效欠佳的不合作運動，再到前段時日張天師的反常表現和他心中那股子像是泡了老陳醋一般的鬱悶，最後是一鏡到底不喊cut的無碼肉搏……  
沒想炸毛磨爪，沒想咬被角哭哭，縱使前夜的神展開黃暴汙到讓他差點原地爆……菊，細細回想，終歸是恍然大悟。  
有慾望，也絕不僅僅有慾望。  
對於彼此，一開始懷抱的應該都只是好奇……這份感覺到底從何時開始起了變化？答案不重要，重要的是，如今的他們都渴望從對方的眼裡找到自己，希望成為對方心目中獨一無二的存在。  
所以說良好的溝通能力有多重要！攤上一個語言發展遲緩暨顏面神經九級傷殘的悶油瓶，就只能用身體溝通了……幸好身體還真的挺能溝通。  
──為什麼咬尾巴？  
──因為……一個是習慣成自然了，再一個就是安全感吧。有時候我想要做點什麼事情、下個什麼決定，可是心裡沒底，趕緊咬一會兒尾巴，心情就會鎮定不少。  
抽回自己的尾巴，擼兩把被口水沾濕的尖端，耳邊迴響著幾天前張天師的神來一問和自己給出的答案，雪豹精的眉眼唇全都彎成了小拱橋。  
正想仔細檢查一下尾尖有沒有被咬禿毛，輕撓後腰的手倏地循著他的背脊上滑，掌心貼覆後脖子。  
以乍聽低沉鎮定悅耳富磁性細聽卻分明透著幾許期待和忐忑的聲音，張起靈開口道：「吳邪，我是一個沒有過去和──」

沒有過去和什麼？  
靜待三秒，哦，原來是沒有下文。

不怪張天師記得住經文卻背不了台詞，要怪得怪毛茸茸的雪豹尾巴一下又掩住了他的嘴。  
吳邪笑笑地也撐起上半身，朝陽打窗口斜射進來，為他本來就纖長漂亮的肩頸線條勾上一道金邊，也讓滿身散落的紅紫吻痕更形顯眼。  
「小哥，雪豹是易危保護動物，你知道不？」

張起靈抓下嘴邊的毛茸茸粗尾巴，頷首。  
對著雪豹精的誘人睡姿和自己製造的豐碩戰果醞釀了一整個時辰的台詞被砍讓他有一剎那的鬱悶，不過吳邪的神態明擺著有戲，他不介意欣賞下去。

「政府有明文規定的，要是住在山裡的農民牧民遇到雪豹，不管牠要吃莊稼吃牲口吃家裡的存糧甚至想來點新鮮人肉補補身子，都得任牠吃到飽，不能反抗。這你也聽說過吧？」

在挑錯與沉默之間，張天師果斷地選擇了後者。

「至於咱們雪豹精，比起雪豹又更了不得了，數量更少，個性更好，腦子更聰明，樣子也更漂亮。不講別的，你在動物園裡，見過哪隻雪豹的尾巴能長到我這個長度？」

張起靈選擇繼續忽略這句話中的嘈點，只順著吳邪的意思搖了搖頭，一手握緊他粗壯的尾巴，另一手細細緩緩地擼起來。

「所以，天師大人，你沒意見吧？」  
儘管雪豹精施放了他的思維發散大絕，並努力擺出氣定神閒的大爺樣，天生敏感的尾巴被擼還是令他脊椎微麻，忍不住顫抖著縮了縮脖子。  
「從今以後，我的工資獎金補貼福利什麼的，就用你夜裡跟我說過的那個雙修心法來抵吧。我試用之後覺著挺好的，決定跟你把一整套心法好好地學完整學熟練學透徹，咱倆相互交流，砥礪奮進。」

 

05.

後來，雖有不少波折，降術攝魂案總歸是解決了。  
後來，「天師界金城武」與他收下的公雪豹精結成雙修道侶的消息傳出，引起道門與妖界的極大震盪。  
後來，中國耽美小說界竄起一位極擅長燉肉的新人作者。據這位作者姑娘在她的微博上說，她以前夜夜流連夜店，紙醉金迷，周旋於眾多男人之間，卻活得渾渾噩噩，甚至有種行屍走肉感，完全不知自己究竟在做些什麼。直至某晚，勾搭了一位帥大叔，卻啥也沒發生就在旅館裡睡著，然後做了一場夢。夢中，一名很能幹的帥哥天師、一隻很欠幹的雪豹精，進了她開的房，上了她睡的床，當她不存在似的，自顧自地做起了那檔子事。過程中，一人一妖像參加示範表演賽似的變換了多種體位，啪啪相連到天邊，場景之淫亂香豔，就此為她開啟新世界的大門，夢醒之後腦子一下就靈光了，寫作文都得一百分了呢。日後回想，大約是老天爺的點化吧。眾粉絲聞之皆嘖嘖稱奇，瘋狂轉發，傳為美談。


End file.
